In The Middle Of A Heartbeat
by Sabaku no T
Summary: O que eu sou para você? – Gazille Redfox & Levy McGarden – Oneshot – Presente de aniversário para Sue Dii.


**N/A:** _Fairy Tail_ não é meu... Tudo pertence ao liiiindo do Mashima que me alegra toda semana. -q

Ah, depois de ler o último capítulo do mangá me deu uma vontade insana de escrever GazilleLevy. Não que tenha rolado alguma coisa, mas só de ver os dois meu coração encheeeu de alegria! -também estou feliz com o Elfman e com a Evergreen ehn? –q -

Bom, juntei a vontade de escrever com uma das minhas musicas preferidas e fiz um presente-surpresa-de-aniversário pra coisa foooofa da Sue Dii :D Espero que goste amra, e parabéns meio adiantado já ^^

Fanfic sem spoilers o/

Enjoy ;*

* * *

**In The Middle Of A Heartbeat**,

Gazille Redfox & Levy McGarden

* * *

- Não está na hora de ir para casa?

Levy ergueu os olhos do livro, marcando a frase em que estava com o dedo indicador. Gazille a olhava do outro lado da mesa, a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos. Parecia estar _muito_ entediado, quase caindo no sono como Pantherlily que estava apoiado nos seus braços.

- Posso terminar esse capítulo?

- Não.

Ela o olhou aborrecida e terminou a frase para fechar o livro. Ele sorriu vitorioso, e depois de bocejar, levantou do banco. Puxou o livro da garota com uma das mãos, e com a outra, puxou o seu gato. Levy se levantou, pensando em como o herói iria conseguir vencer aquele monstro mitológico. Acenou para Mirajane, que estava tentando arrumar a bagunça que havia ficado da última briga, e ao lado de Gazille começou a sair da guilda.

Desde que o exame de rank-s havia terminado, Gazille insistia em levá-la de volta para casa. Ele nunca havia dito em voz alta, mas ela sabia que ele ainda se sentia na obrigação de protegê-la. Ela ainda se lembra da noite em que as coisas mudaram e eles começaram a namorar. Não era bem um namoro, aliás, essa palavra nunca saiu dos lábios dele. Eles estavam juntos, e fim de papo. Jet e Droy não haviam gostado da idéia, mas quando se tem um Dragon Slayer como rival, a melhor coisa a se fazer é ignorar ou esquecer. Estar com Gazille era tudo o que ela mais queria no mundo.

E agora ele era dela assim como ela era dele há muito tempo.

Porém, Gazille era tão romântico quanto uma porta. Um príncipe encantado que poderia tranquilamente ser confundido com o vilão da história. Não demonstrava afeto em público - como agora, andando a um passo de distância -, não lhe dava presentes - alegando que ela já tinha todos os livros que precisava - e nem declarava seu amor - só algumas frases que demonstravam um pouco de carinho -. A palavra "amor" também nunca havia saído de seus lábios. Levy olhou para ele disfarçadamente, bufando quando viu que ele estava de olhos fechados. Cruzou os braços na frente do corpo e acelerou os passos.

- Quer ir embora sozinha, baixinha?

Ela quase se esqueceu do seu medo.

_Quase_.

Diminuiu os passos para ficar ao seu lado novamente, um tremor involuntário correndo pelo corpo ao perceber que as luzes das ruas ainda não estavam acesas, apesar da hora. Viu que Pantherlily acordou depois da última frase dita, e que estava dizendo algo sobre ir pra casa. O exceed abriu as asas e voou um pouco, cochichou algo na orelha de Gazille que - se ela não estivesse ficando louca - ficou vermelho, e acenando, partiu em direção da casa em que dividia com o Dragon Slayer do outro lado de Magnolia.

Ele ainda estava murmurando insultos contra o gato quando chegaram na rua de Fairy Hills. Ela só conseguiu entender _"estúpido"_ e _"da próxima vez que ele enrolar a língua daquele jeito..."_. Nada que a ajudasse muito a entender o que de fato ele tinha falado ou porque isso o havia aborrecido tanto. Ele parou de falar, poucos segundos antes de pararem em frente à pousada. Levy virou o corpo na sua direção, e ele fez o mesmo. Ela abaixou a cabeça, não conseguindo olhar diretamente nos olhos. Por que ela sempre tinha que dificultar as coisas?

- O que foi?

Ela balançou a cabeça e ele segurou o seu queixo entre o polegar e o dedo indicador. O coração dela acelerou, _muito_. Ele ainda estava bravo pelo que o gato dissera anteriormente, mas ela percebeu que agora também estava preocupado. Ele podia sentir um pouco das emoções das pessoas, e tinha uma audição magnífica. Olhou para o chão, esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa.

- Você está bem? Seu coração está...

Gazille parou de falar quando ela inclinou a cabeça na sua direção, os olhos marejados. Demorou apenas alguns segundos para ele entender - mais ou menos - o que estava acontecendo. A abraçou pela cintura, a erguendo do chão alguns centímetros. Levy afundou o rosto no seu peito, o abraçando pelo pescoço.

- Vamos... – Ele começou a andar, dando a volta pelo prédio, ainda a mantendo em seus braços. – Vou te levar até seu quarto.

- Garotos não tem permissão de entrar. – Ela disse baixinho – Vá embora, Gazille idiota.

E mesmo dizendo isso, ela não soltou seu pescoço. Ele sorriu um pouco, abraçando-a com mais força. Com facilidade entrou no prédio por uma janela aberta no terceiro andar. Andou pelos corredores em silêncio até encontrar seu quarto. Estranhou quando viu que as luzes estavam acesas, mas agradeceu já que até mesmo o chão do quarto dela era forrado com livros. Levy ficou muito quieta, apenas observando o que ele estava fazendo.

Sentiu que ele inclinava-se, e em seguida, sentiu o colchão nas suas costas. Ele sentou ali e a cobriu com o edredom. Colocou o livro que estava lendo mais cedo na cabeceira da sua cama e depois voltou o olhar para ela. Estendeu a mão para lhe tirar a fita dos cabelos e depois de bagunçá-los um pouco, inclinou-se para lhe beijar os lábios. Ela mal teve tempo de fechar os olhos quando viu que ele já estava saindo do quarto, murmurando um "_boa noite"_.

Ele estendeu a mão até o interruptor de luz e ela sentiu o sangue gelar.

- Não apague!

Gazille olhou assustado para trás, a mão ainda parada no ar. Viu que ela estava sentada já na cama, os olhos arregalados.

- Por que não?

Levy ficou quieta. Ela sabia de muitas coisas sobre Gazille, desde os seus gostos até os seus gestos. Sabia também sobre seu passado, e alguns de seus segredos. Era isso não era? Estar em um relacionamento não é saber um pouco da vida do outro? Pelo visto, apenas ela fazia seu dever de casa, e droga, isso a estava deixando louca! O que, afinal...

- Qual o problema em apagar a luz? Você deve gastar uma nota com a conta de energia, você até esqueceu a luz da sala acesa! – Saindo de seus devaneios, ela corou. Ele olhou para ela por alguns segundos e quando voltou a falar, não usava mais o mesmo tom. – Ah... certo, entendi.

Ela o observou voltar para o quarto, abrindo a porta do seu guarda-roupa. Viu que ele puxou de lá a camiseta que ela havia pegado emprestado dele, depois de um dia de chuva, e que também havia pegado um pijama para ela. Sem nenhuma palavra, ele foi até a sala. Ela se trocou rapidamente e depois o chamou, vendo que ele já estava vestindo a camiseta velha. O viu tirar seu coturno e o cinto da calça, deixando-os no chão. Depois, ele voltou para a parede onde ficava o interruptor e sorriu para ela, não da maneira sádica que sempre sorria, mas um sorriso leve que ela nunca havia visto antes.

- Feche os olhos.

E ela fechou. Ouviu o barulho da luz sendo apagada e depois os passos dele. Ouviu o colchão ranger e sentiu frio quando ele puxou o edredom de cima dela. As mãos dele encontraram sua cintura e quando percebeu, estava já deitada, sua testa colada na dele.

- Normalmente quando você está com medo de alguma coisa, uma marca aparece bem aqui. – Ele beijou entre suas sobrancelhas e acariciou seus cabelos. Levy ia abrir os olhos quando sentiu os lábios dele beijando carinhosamente cada um deles – Não abra os olhos, baixinha. Está escuro aqui.

Sentia a respiração dele em seu rosto e estendeu a mão para lhe acariciar o cabelo. Ela não iria abrir os olhos, atendendo ao pedido dele. Como poderia pensar que ele não sabia nada sobre ela? O que foi aquele papo de ruga de preocupação no meio das sobrancelhas?

- Me desculpe por isso.

Gazille a apertou mais contra o seu corpo e girou, ficando de costas no colchão. Ela subiu, encostando a cabeça em seu peito.

- Eu fiz alguma coisa, não fiz? Eu sempre faço.

Levy pensou em dizer o que a incomodava, mas teve medo de poder gerar uma discussão boba em um momento tão... _diferente_. Por isso, deu uma risadinha, e mesmo no escuro, alcançou os lábios dele num beijo curto.

- Você não tem culpa de ser idiota.

- Obrigado. – Ele riu. – Você me conhece bem.

- Não é preciso muito para perceber isso.

- Assim você me ofende. – A risada dele morreu enquanto ele acariciava os cabelos dela. Pouco tempo depois ele continuou. – Eu precisei de algum tempo para te entender.

- Me entender?

- É.

Ela estava confusa. Espalmou as mãos no peito dele e ergueu um pouco o tronco. Sabendo que ainda estava com as luzes apagadas, abriu os olhos vencendo seu medo bobo graças à sua curiosidade. Quando acostumou com a penumbra viu que Gazille a olhava seriamente e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, teve medo do que viria a seguir.

- Então eu estava certo. – Ela estremeceu – Você realmente achou que eu não presto atenção em você.

Ela voltou a fechar os olhos e deitou, o rosto afundado no pescoço dele. Gazille respirou fundo e em seguida girou os corpos, ficando por cima dela. A boca dele alcançou sua orelha, e com a voz baixa, ele sussurrou:

- Eu realmente sou um idiota de te deixar pensar isso.

Agora _ela_ estava se sentindo a idiota da história. Como poderia querer mudar a personalidade dele? Gazille nunca havia sido romântico e não iria ser agora apenas por conta dos seus caprichos. Ele de fato era o vilão da história, que roubou o coração da donzela e que tentava, a qualquer custo, fazê-la feliz. E ela... _a donzela idiota_, não percebeu isso.

- Você quer me perguntar alguma coisa há dias. – Disse ainda no seu ouvido, a voz rouca a fazendo estremecer. – Eu vejo como você hesita e fica pensativa quando estamos conversando. –Ele mordeu o lóbulo da sua orelha, a fazendo apertar seus ombros com as unhas. – Pergunte, garota.

- Você vai passar a noite aqui?

Ele riu, aquela risada que só ele tinha, e se afastou. Deitou do seu lado e a puxou para si, cobrindo os dois com o edredom que estava nos pés da cama.

- Talvez saia de manhã para que a Titania não me pegue. Como sabe, não é permitida a entrada de garotos em Fairy Hills. – Ela riu, e se aconchegou mais em seus braços. – Mas não é isso o que você queria me perguntar, era?

_Realmente..._

- O que eu sou para você?

Ela sabia que tinha parcela de culpa na história por ter ficado nervosa sem motivos corretos, mas ela simplesmente não conseguiria dormir naquela noite sem a resposta para aquilo. Por isso continuou deitada no peito dele, quieta, apenas ouvindo as batidas do seu coração. E entre as batidas, quando já estava caindo no sono, ouviu ele murmurar, como se já soubesse da resposta para aquilo há muito tempo, como se já tivesse falado várias vezes.

- Tudo.

Levy adormeceu, segundos depois, como um sorriso bobo brincando nos lábios.

Se ele lhe fizesse a mesma pergunta, a resposta seria igual.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu vejo fics por aí onde o Gazille tá muiiito OOC, e tenho medo que eu tenha deixado ele um pouco aqui. :x Ah sim, sobre o medo da Levy, eu queria ter falado sobre isso há muy tempo xD Outra coisa: sobre o não prestar atenção.. vem daquela parte que eles brigam no exame rank-s, e ela diz que ele não presta atenção nela x)

Reviews? Sinceramente não quero ter que ir xingar ninguém por PM –q

E espero que tenha gostado Sue s2

**N/B:** Ai... Beta-sama está toda selmaface com essa fic *-* surtos, choros, xingamentos, declarações e afins ficam pra review. Agora, VOCÊ, SEU PUTO, QUE LÊ E NÃO DEIXA REVIEW, ESPERO QUE O SEU PC EXPLODA NO MOMENTO QUE VOCÊ FECHAR A FIC SEM COMENTAR.

**N/A²:** Tão delicada essa minha beta... –q


End file.
